Especial de Noche de Brujas de MLP
by Haos -jaiva- Albastro Nebune
Summary: Con motivo de la celebración de La Noche de Nightmare, las CMC y las niñas de la escuela de Ponyville les han preparado una pequeña obra de teatro para todos ustedes, que la disfruten.


_******Hola gente, Hoy les traigo esta historia que hice por la noche de brujas, no es un creepypasta o un fic de terror, es simplemente un fic con tema de noche de brujas, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

******Ya era de noche en Ponyville, todo estaba adornado con arañas de juguete y calabazas con rostro, pues esa noche se celebraba la Noche de Nightmare; Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Spike, junto a muchas otras ponis se acercaban al escenario para ver la obra que las niñas de la escuela habían preparado ********para conmemorar******** esa noche especia********l.**

******Las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban detrás de el telón, afinando los últimos detalles de la obra.**

******-Están listas niñas?- Preguntó la maestra Cheerilee.**

******-Todo listo!- Respondi********eron las tres potrillas********.**

******-Muy Bien.**

******La maestra ********atravesó el telón para saludar al público y******** dar la presentación.**

******-********Muy ********buenas noches, ********público de Ponyville,******** y******** muchas gracias por venir. Con motivo de la celebración de la Noche de Nightmare, las alumnas de nuestra escuela han preparado esta pequeña obra de teatro********, así que t********o********men asientos y disfrútenla.**

******Todas las ponis aplaudieron y el telón comenzó a abrirse al mismo tiempo que una niebla cubría el escenario, la obra había comenzado.**

******...**

_ESCENA I: _

_Un pequeño parque, cubierto por una espesa niebla, el narrador, un enorme poni con __capa y capucha negras, __lo que __hacía imposible verle la cara __o el cuerpo__, excepto por la boca,__ hace aparición de entre la niebla. _

_NARRADOR: (Con una voz muy grave y resonante, pero tranquila) Esta historia... __esta inspirada en unos personajes creados por un antiguo escritor de ficción, unos personajes de los libros de terror, un criminal enfermo, Sceleris Horrificum, __un anciano poni terrestre de más de mil años de edad, él y sus dos secuaces Vlad y Frank tenían un solo plan: era adueñarse de todo el mundo y acabar con todas y todos los ponis de Equestria. Esta es la historia de su último y más grande intento por conseguirlo.__  
_

_El narrador sale de escena y dos potrillos, __un __unicornio __(#2) y un poni terrestre (#1)__ aparecen corriendo como su huyeran de algo, uno de ellos cae, abatido por el cansancio._

_Potrillo #1: Levántate! Ya vienen por nosotros! (Sujeta a su compañero e intenta levantarlo) _

_Potrillo #2: No puedo, estoy demasiado cansado._

_Un sonido como de un par de corceles galopando se comienza a escuchar, cada vez se escucha más fuerte __y__ potrillo #1 comienza a llorar._

_Potrillo #1: (Sollozo) Aquí vienen! Vámonos de aquí!_

_Potrillo #2: Tú vete, yo me quedaré._

_Potrillo #1: No!_

_Potrillo #2: CORRE!_

_Potrillo #1 sale corriendo, dejando a su compañero tirado en el piso, exhausto y sin poder levantarse; aparecen dos figuras apenas entendibles por la niebla, aparentemente dos grandes y fornidos unicornios, meten__a Potrillo #2 en un saco negro y se lo llevan. Cae el telón._

**...**

******-Vaya! Parece que se han esforzado bastante para hacer esto.- Dijo Twilight.**

******-Si, los efectos de niebla y la voz de ese narrador son bastante buenos.- Comentó Fluttershy.**

******.Shhht! Va a continuar.- Interrumpió Applejack.**

******...**

_ESCENA II:_

_E__l interior de una cabaña de madera, vieja y rota, pero bastante grande, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana rota, se escuchaban pequeños ruiditos, como si hubieran ratas corriendo, entran __Vlad y Frank,__ los dos unicornios, __ambos de color negro, ojos claros y muy corpulentos,__ desatan el saco y tiran fuertemente al piso al potrillo #2._

_Potrillo 2: (sollozo) Qué harán conmigo?_

_Vlad: Silencio! El jefe ya está por llegar._

_La puerta se abre y entra __Sceleris __Horrificum__,__un__ poni terrestre, aunque sólo se puede ver su silueta por la oscuridad del lugar, __Horrificum__ Comienza a echarle sal al potrillo #1._

_Potrillo #1: Para qué es la sal?_

_Sceleris Horrificum__: (en un susurro gutural) Sólo para el sabor._

_Potrillo #1: Qué?_

_Sceleris Horrificum__: (A Vlad y Frank) Salgan._

_Vlad y Frank salieron de la cabaña y se sentaron en el piso, de pronto se escuchan unos __fuertes y agudos__gritos__ desde dentro de la cabaña, eran gritos de pánico y de dolor, __los dos unicornios se tapan los oídos para no oír esos horribles alaridos, que cada vez se hacen más fuertes y luego más y más débiles hasta que cesan; la puerta de la cabaña se abre y se se aprecia la verdadera forma de __Sceleris Horrificum,__e__s un poni terrestre de color gris, horriblemente arrugado y esquelético, da la ilusión de tener miles de años __de edad y que podría caer muerto en cualquier momento;__ tiene unos ojos grises brillantes__ y hundidos bajo unas grandes ojeras negras, su crin es plateada y una pequeña mancha de sangre se asoma de su boca, usa su lengua para limpiarse la gota de sangre y sonrío macabramente, __tiene los dientes amarillos, chuecos y __muy delgados__ y su sonrisa arruga aún más su car__a._

_Sceleris Horrificum__: Ñam, delicioso. (Un pequeño cuerno comienza a asomarse entre las arrugas de su frente.) Excelente! Funcionó! (intenta hacer magia con su cuerno, pero no funciona.) mmm... necesito más. _

_Salió caminando __del lugar y los dos unicornios lo siguieron.__Cae el telón._

**...**

******-Pero qué! ********no pensé que Cheerilee permitiría a las chicas hacer una obra tan violenta.********- ********Dijo Twilight. **

******-Es la N********oche de N********i********ghtmare, esperabas ver ponis de colores cantando y bailando?- Preguntó Rain********bow.**

******-No, pero me parece que matar a alguien de esa forma es bastante crudo para unas niña********s.**

******...**

_ESCENA III:_

_E__l salón principal del castillo en Canterlot. __Algunos guardias reales al rededor y al Centro la princesa Celestia, esperando. Twilight Sparkle entra en escena._

**...**

******-Soy yo! Sweetie Belle me interpreta a mí!- Exclamó alegre Twilight.**

******-Daww! Se ve tan tierna!- Comentó Rarity.**

******-Me disculpan? trato de escuchar!- Dijo Rainbow.**

******...**

_Twilight: princesa Celestia, para qué me llamó? Ocurre algo? _

_Celestia: eso me temo, Twilight, desde varios puntos de Equestria se han reportado desapariciones de pequeñas potrancas y potrillos, __los testigos __dicen__ que son dos ponis__, __aunque afirman que trabajan para un tercero._

_Twilight: Han encontrado a alguna de las niñas desaparecidas?_

_Celestia: Si, bueno, más o menos... (un guardia real entra, lleva consigo un pequeño saco)_

_Twilight: A qué te refieres? (El guardia vacía el saco y cae un pequeño cráneo de unicornio, con marcas de mordidas y sólo una parte del cuerno, __Twilight queda pasmada, le toma unos segundos volver a hablar__) __Es... (traga) un crimen horrible. Quién podría hacer algo así?_

_Celestia: __(Camina hasta un cofre y lo abre para enseñárselo a Twilight, estaba vacío)__El libro prohibido fue robado hace algunos días..._

_Twilight: Libro prohibido?._

_Celestia: Fue escrito por un desconocido admirador de Starswirl el Barbudo hace __miles __de años, contenía __los __hechizos y conjuros __más__ oscuros, he tratado de destruirlo muchas veces, pero no he podido, está protegido por algún encantamiento desconocido._

_Twilight: y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_Celestia: Ese libro contenía el __hechizo más malvado de todos, en el que describe cómo un poni terrestre puede convertirse en alicornio, era tan macabro que solamente un poni lo intentó hacer, pero fue vencido por Starswirl hace más de mil años._

_Twilight: Pues __debe ser algo muy __malo__. (Celestia asiente con la cabeza)_

_Celestia: La única forma de que un poni terrestre se convierta el alicornio es devorar vivos a unicornios y pegasos que aún no tienen cutie marks, __a__sí absorberá sus poderes y habilidades, y poco a poco se irá convirtiendo en un alicornio._

_Twilight: (se queda en silencio durante unos segundos) Crees que... (traga saliva) el responsable de las desapariciones quiera convertirse en alicornio?_

_Celestia: Sí, y eso no es todo, dos de los criminales más peligrosos han escapado de su prisión de piedra._

_Twilight: Quienes?_

_Celestia: Vlad, un poderoso unicornio, las leyendas decían que era descendiente de Sombra; Vlad usaba su magia para torturar a otros, y para obligar a los ciudadanos a pelearse entre sí hasta morir; y Frank, un extraño poni terrestre, un caníbal, desenterraba ponis de los cementerios y los devoraba para fortalecerse o curar sus heridas luego de luchar, nadie sabe como obtuvo ese poder. Ambos fueron convertidos en piedra como consecuencia de sus crímenes._

_Twilight: Espera, que esos no son de los libros de Pony Stoker y Mary Leeshy? son historias de ficción... cierto?_

_Celestia: No, los libros de esos autores eran relatos reales, pero para mantenerlo en secreto y evitar que alguien los intentara liberar, las historias fueron editadas como novelas de terror. pero no nos salgamos del tema, alguien liberó a esos dos locos, ahora podrían estar en cualquier lugar. _

_Twilight: Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Celestia: He enviado soldados a todos los hospitales, guarderías y escuelas de toda Equestria __por precaución, mientras tanto quiero que tú y las demás rastreen y cacen a los responsables._

_Twilight: Bien, iré con las chicas y partiremos en busca de esos criminales (Sale corriendo del lugar)_

_Celestia: buena suerte!_

_Cae el telón, aparece la niebla y de entre ésta sale el narrador._

_Narrador: __Y así comenzó la cacería por los nuevos criminales al rededor de toda Equestria, Twilight y las demás, ayudadas por soldados reales buscaban por todas partes, recolectando varias pistas, pero no lograban dar con el trío de criminales; sin embargo, cada ciertos días se reportaban nuevos casos de raptos y desapariciones, lo que llevó a la Princesa a decretar un toque de queda, guardias y soldados en las calles a toda hora para asegurar la seguridad de todas las habitantes del reino, y comenzó la paranoia. (Se empiezan a escuchar peleas, golpes y gritos de fondo mientras el narrador va hablando) Vigilancia a toda hora, se encerraba e interrogaba a cualquier poni alborotador, disminuyendo la libertad de todos, lo que causó __más y más tensión entre los ciudadanos y los soldados, generando así__ episodios puntuales de violencia en varias ciudades, y enfrentamientos entre los soldados reales y los ciudadanos, que cada vez fueron aumentando __hasta dejar a Equestria al borde de una guerra civil... (__cae el telón.)_

_..._

******-Guerra civil? Me parece extraño que todo esto salga de la cabeza de un grupo de niñas, no creen?- Preguntó Applejack.**

******-Pues me parece muy maduro por parte de ellas de hacer una historia como esta.- Respondió Twilight. **

******-Silencio! está empezando.- les susurró Rarity.**

******...**

_ESCENA IV:_

_Ponyville, cubierta por una espesa niebla, se escuchan gritos de peleas lejanas y fuego; __un grupo de madres con sus hijas cruzaban el lugar escoltadas por varios soldados reales, de entre la niebla aparecen Vlad y Frank, reducen a los soldados con facilidad, persiguen a las madres y forcejean con ellas para quitarles a sus hijas, meten a éstas en __un saco __y salen corriendo del lugar._

_Madres: (al unísono) AYUDAAA! ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS!_

_Un gran chispazo ilumina todo el lugar y aparecen Twilight, Rainbow y Rarity; __Twilight echa un rápido vistazo al lugar._

_Twilight: Se fueron por aquí, vamos! (__Twilight y las demás salen corriendo y se detienen en el lugar donde se encuentran las madres llorando__) __No se preocupen, sus hijas estarán bien._

_Las tres persiguieron a Vlad y Frank, Rainbow se __aproxima volando y __estrella contra ellos a propósito, derribando a ambos, soltaron el saco que contenía a las niñas._

_Twilight: __Rarity! Llévatelas de aquí!_

_Rarity se llevó a las pequeñas con sus madres, mientras tanto, Twilight y Rainbow intentaban detener a Vlad y Frank; Vlad salió corriendo y despareció entre la niebla, pero Frank seguía en el lugar, Rainbow lo tenía bien sujeto, Frank se agitaba violentamente, perro Rainbow no lo soltaba, Twilight le lanzó un hechizo y Frank cayó al piso muy adolorido y atontado. _

_Twilight: (con voz firme y amenazante) Ahora... tú hablarás..._

_Cae el telón, el narrador entra en escena mientras unas sombras de un par de grandes carruajes aparecen tras el __telón._

_Narrador: __Luego de capturar a Frank, Twilight y las demás lo llevaron a Canterlot para interrogarlo, les tomó un tiempo, pero al final le sacaron toda la información necesaria, __pero eso no valió por sus crímenes, y la Princesa Celestia lo condenó al exilio en la luna hasta que muriese... ahora, con toda la información necesaria, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, junto con un grupo de soldados reales fueron en busca de Vlad y de el siniestro Sceleris Horrificum. __(Comienzan a escucharse ruidos de carruajes a toda velocidad y relinchos de fondo.) __y la casería comenzó..._

_El narrador desaparece, se abre el telón y aparecen dos carruajes uno era tirado por Vlad y cond__ucido por Sceleris Horrificum; el otro era tirado por soldados reales y comandado por Twilight y Rarity, Rainbow las seguía volando, ambos carruajes estaban casi a la par._

_Twilight: Deténganse! Ahora!_

_Pero los villanos no hicieron caso, y embistieron su carruaje contra el de las chicas; y comenzaron a embestirse violentamente, __Rarity saltó a la otra carreta, Twilight hizo lo mismo, y comenzaron a forcejear con Horrificum mientras intentaban sujetarlo, mientras Rainbow tomó ventaja y comenzó a golpear a Vlad, éste la atacaba tirando rayos de su cuerno, mas Rainbow logró esquivarlos y darle un fuerte empujón a Vlad, quien perdió el control y provocó que ambos carruajes y todos los que ahí se encontraban cayeran a un río y fueran arrastrados por él._

_Rainbow: (mientras volaba siguiendo los carruajes intentando encontrar a alguien con vida) Chicas! Ey! Alguien me oye!_

_Rarity y Twilight se asomaron desde dentro del carruaje de Horrificum y notaron que el río se aceleraba más y más, acercándose peligrosamente a unas rocas; __las chicas intentaron salir, pero Sceleris Horrificum apareció y las sujetó._

_S__celeris Horrificum: No me iré al infierno sin arrastrarlas con__migo!_

_Rarity le __dio un fuerte codazo en la boca__ al malvado __poni__ terrestre, __derribándole__, el__la __y Twilight saltaron y Rainbow las atrapó __justo un segundo antes de que el carruaje fuera destrozado por las rocas y los pedazos fueron arrastrados por el río hasta perderse de vista. Rainbow aterrizó, junto con Rarity y Twilight a un lado del río._

_Rainbow: (Jadeo) Uff! Eso estuvo cerca._

_Rarity: Bueno, al menos al fin terminamos con todo esto._

_Twilight: (mirando fijamente al otro lado del río) No, aún no._

_Del otro lado del río emerge Sceleris Horrificum, le cuesta caminar y toce mucho, pero logra incorporarse y le dirige al trío una aterradora mirada de odio, mas algo captó su atención, el brazo de Vlad emergía del agua Sceleris estiró el brazo para darle la mano a su secuaz y subirlo, pero se arrepintió al notar que el otro brazo de Vlad pasaba por el otro lado del río, demasiado distante, Vlad el unicornio también fue despedazado por las rocas._

_Twilight: Cielos!_

_Rarity: Qué asco!_

_Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la ma__cabra risa de Horrificum._

_Rainbow: De qué te ríes, __loco__?!_

_Twilight: Tu plan falló, perdiste!_

_Sceleris H__orrificum: No, no! Ustedes pierden! AAAARRRGGHHH!_

_Horrificum comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse mientras un cuerno se asomaba entre las arrugas de su frente y unas __extrañas alas huesudas y sin plumas, como de murciélago, aparecieron en su espalda; sacudió sus alas y comenzó a volar ante la mirada atónita de las chicas._

_Twilight: Rayos!_

_Rarity: es imposible!_

_Sceleris Horrificum: __(Riendo como maníaco) __Ustedes no saben nada! Yo soy Sceleris Horrificum, yo soy quien escribió el libro prohibido! __(Las chicas se quedaron inmóviles y se miraron entre ellas extrañadas, lo que acababan de descubrir les llegó de golpe) _

_Twilight: Cómo es posible, ese libro fue escrito hace..._

_Sceleris Horrificum: Hace miles de años! si, cuando Starswirl era el más poderoso unicornio de Equestria, él tenía un grupo de alumnos, al que yo jamás podría unirme siendo un poni terrestre, así que comencé a investigar y experimentar, __escribí el libro y me presenté con él ante el mago, pero él no solo me rechazó, intentó atacarme y encerrarme en prisión, pero yo sabía que su reacción podría ser negativa, ya había hecho lo necesario para convertirme en alicornio, así que, cambié de forma __para pelear con él._

_Sceleris __les lanzó un rayo de su cuerno a las tres ponis, éstas lograron esquivarlo por poco y el ahora alicornio voló hacia ellas y las embistió con fuerza; el Sceleris intentaba volar pero Rainbow __y Rarity__ lo sujetaba__n__ firmemente, __mientras Twilight intentaba darle con algún hechizo, mas no podía atinarle pues se agitaba mucho._

_En un movimiento brusco Sceleris Horrificum logró liberarse y le lanzó un rayo a Twilight, quien también le lanzó uno, al chocar los rayos un gran resplandor blanco apareció, y al desaparecer, ya no había nadie en el lugar._

_Escena V:_

_El centro de Ponyville, varias ponis caminan por el lugar, un resplandor aparece, y de éste salen Sceleris Horrificum, Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow; todos caen al piso y continúan forcejeando y peleando mientras las demás ponis miran expectantes._

_Twilight: Ríndete Sceleris! Ser un alicornio no te dará el poder necesario para vencer!_

_Sceleris Horrificum: No me rendiré hasta verlas muertas!_

_Rarity: Por qué sigues con eso de querer matar a todos, qué te a hecho el mundo para que desees tanto destruirlo__!_

_Sceleris Horrificum: Por qué? Les diré por que; luego de mi intento fallido por eliminar a Starswirl, el viejo barbón, no satisfecho con __vencerme__, me puso una maldición, me regresó a mi estado de poni terrestre, me hizo olvidar la ubicación de mi libro, y me hizo inmortal; he estado envejeciendo desde hace más de mil años, saben lo que se siente? Vivir por siempre con un insoportable dolor, con todo su cuerpo adolorido!? sus huesos frágiles __como ramitas?__ siempre enfermo sin poder sanar, siempre adolorido sin aliviarse! siempre agonizando sin __poder __morir. Yo s__o__lo conseguí este poder! __Nadie me lo otorgó, YO lo conseguí, y nadie va a decirme qué hacer con él ni mucho menos intentar detenerme!_

_Sceleris vuela y se estrella contra las chicas, quienes salieron volando junto a él, sujetándolo mientras volaba para intentar derribarlo, Sceleris perdió el control y los cuatro se estrellaron contra la Boutique Carrusel, __incendiándola y destrozando todo el segundo piso, la boutique se derrumbaba, Twilight usó su magia para teletransportarse ella __y a sus amigas a un lugar seguro, las chicas voltearon a ver, Sceleris Horrificum intentaba salir de los escombros, pero sus alas estaban atoradas, el fuego de los escombros comenzó a cocinar al maligno alicornio, __las chicas y todas las ponis alrededor quitaron la vista, algunas se tapan los oídos para no escuchar los alaridos de Sceleris, quien intentaba desesperadamente liberarse, luego de unos minutos dejó de agitarse y gritar. Murió calcinado, comenzó a llover y las llamas se apagaron._

_Rarity: Ay no! Mi boutique!_

_Rainbow: No te preocupes, ya la reconstruiremos._

_Twilight: Uf!__Al fin, (Dirigiéndose a un soldado real que estaba en el lugar) Dile a la Princesa Celestia que todo acabó, y que Sceleris Horrificum se hizo cenizas. (El soldado asintió con la cabeza y se marchó galopando del lugar)_

_Rainbow: emm... chicas? Miren eso. (El montículo de escombros se movía.)_

___Twilight: Cómo puede seguir vi____vo!?_

___Rarity: No, fíjense bien._

___Los escombr____o____s se abri____er____on y varias potrillas y potrillos ____c____omenzaron a salir de ahí._

___Twilight: Las víctimas de Sceleris... siguen ____v____ivas! (Ella y sus amigas se acercan a las pequeñas ponis) ____Están bien? (Las pequeñas asienten con la cabeza algo confundidas)_

___Las chicas se van, junto con las niñas para regresaras con sus familias mientras la niebla aparece ____de nuevo, y de esta, sale el narrador._

___N____arrador: Y esa, es la historia de Sceleris Horrificum y de cómo fue derrotado, sin embargo, no se deshicieron de él por completo, muchas ponis afirman haberlo visto, aunque aseguran que es inofensivo y que no puede lastimar a nadie, ya que sólo es un fantasma que anda por ahí asustando por bromear._

___El telón empieza a caer y el narrador comienza a retroceder lentament____e._

_Narrador: Es muy difícil descubrir al fantasma de Sceleris Horrificum cuando sale a asustar, incluso, cuando está haciendo de narrador... en una obra de teatro escolar. (el narrador desaparece y cae el telón)_

**...**

******-Espera, qué?!- Exclamó Applejack.**

******-Ese monstruo nos estaba relatando la historia.- Aclaró Fluttershy.**

******En el escenario, todos los personajes salieron, se acomodaron en una fila uno al lado del otro e hicieron una reverencia. Todo el publico se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir.**

******Algunos minutos después, Las chicas, Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusaders caminaban por Ponyville, acompañando a las niñas mientras pedían dulces por la ciudad.**

******-Estuvo muy interesante su obra, niñas-Dijo Twilight.**

******-Pues, gracias.- Le respondió Applebloom.**

******-Pero hay algo más.- Les dijo Spike a las CMC. -Quién interpretaba a Sceleris Horrificum?**

******Pero antes de que las niñas pudieran responder, la risa macabra del villano se escucho desde el cielo, voltearon a ver, efectivamente, era Horrificum en persona, ********el alicornio las perseguía, mirándolas con sus brillantes ojos grises********.**

******-ES ÉL, CORRAN!-Gritó Pinkie.**

******Todas ********gritaron y salieron corriendo, pero Sceleris se les adelantó y aterrizó justo delante de ellas, la criatura comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, era la Princesa Luna.**

******-Luna! eras tú!- Exclamó entre risas Twilight. Las chicas miraron a las CMC, estas sólo les sonrieron.**

******Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow y Spike se miraron entré sí, y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de esa pequeña broma; y Continuaron buscando dulces alrededor de Ponyville durante toda la noche.**

******FIN**

* * *

_******Bueno ese fue mi especial de noche de brujas de este año, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, adiós y pásenla bien, les deseo una feliz y aterradora noche de brujas a todos.**_


End file.
